Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Roxine4Ever1794
Summary: Kairi sees Roxas talking to a girl and gets Sora to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Roxas jealous.Roxas sees Kairi with a guy, and he get Namine to pretend to be his girlfriend to make Kairi jealous.Will Roxas and Kairi end up together or not?RxN SxK
1. Favors

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!)**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 1: Favors **

**Roxas POV**

I was suddenly awoken by my alram clock. I had done it again. I stayed up till 5 in the morning thinking about a certain auburn haired angel. I guess I started liking her a couple years ago, during my Freshmen year. I don't remember exactly how I fell for her, but I did. I'd like to say that I usually don't stay up late thinking about her, but the truth is, it happens almost every night.

Right now it was 9:30, and I needed to get up, because I was going to meet up with my best friends, Riku, Yuffie, and Namine to celebrate the beginning of the summer before Senior year. We all decided to meet up at Starbucks at 10:00.

I took a shower, then threw on some jeans and a white, and black polo. I glanced at the clock, 10:05, I was already a couple minutes late. I grabbed my cell, and I walked a couple blocks to Starbucks. I got in, and ordered a Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte (I love those things!). I easily found where they were sitting because a certain overly hyper teenage was talking loudly, and two voices trying to get her to be quieter.

_Great, she had sugar for breakfast_

I walked over to the table, and sat next to Namine.

"Finally you get here. We've been waiting for you forever." Riku said as I sat down

"Riku has something to say, but he wouldn't say it until you got here." Namine said annoyed

"Well someone needs to learn some patience." I responded rolling my eyes, and playfully shoving Namine

"So anyways, What's up?" I asked Riku, but before he could answer, Yuffie responded first

"Me and Riku are going out!" she screamed happily, while accidently knocking his coffee all over his shirt

"Oops..." she muttered, quickly getting napkins to help clean his shirt off

"I'll go to the bathroom to try and get it off my shirt. It's okay baby, I still love you." he kissed Yuffie on the cheek, and he walked towwards the bathrrom

"I'll go get him another coffee." and Yuffie went to the back of the long line to order Riku another latte

Once they were both out of earshot, we bothed started laughing at what just happened. We couldn't help it, it was just to funny. Just then Kairi walked in the door with her best friend, Sora.

**Kairi POV**

I walked in the door to Starbucks, with Sora close behind me. I heard people laughing, so I glanced around. I saw Roxas, and some other girl talking, and laughing.

_Looks like I missed my chance..._ I thought sadly

But then I thought of something.

_What if I made him jealous?_

I quickly pulled Sora out of the door.

"Uh... Yeah?" Sora asked curious as to why I pulled him out of his favorite coffee shop.

"Uh...Sora... I kinda need a favor..." I started, a slight pink tint coming on my over my cheeks

"Well if you need help with something and I can help, you know I will." Sora said, seeing I was hesitating to ask

"I... need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Roxas jaelous." I said slightly embarassed to ask this of him

Sora was very shocked to hear this.

"Forget it, I shouldn't of asked." I said sadly

"I'll do it..." he replied quietly

"Are you sure?" I asked him, I didn't want to use him

"Yeah like I said, if I can help you, I will."

I looked at him, and I smiled.

**Roxas POV**

I glanced through the glass window, and I saw Kairi talking to a guy, and she was smiling.

_I should have asked her out when I had the chance..._

Namine followed my gaze out the window.

"I'm sorry Roxas, is their anything I can do?" she asked softly

Then I got a idea.

"Actually... you could... No... never mind I said anything."

"No what were you thinking? What can I do to help?" she asked curiously

"You could... pretend to be my girlfriend to make her jealous..." I replied looking down at the ground, ashamed I even thought about it

"Alright, I'll do it." she said hesitantly

Then Kairi and Sora walked back in, got their coffee and 'accidently' sat next to Roxas and Namine.

"Oh, Roxas I didn't see you there." Kairi said with fake surprise

"Oh hi Kairi, this is my girlfriend, Namine." I said, feeling a bit strange saying this, and I wrapped a arm around Namines' neck

Just then Riku and Yuffie returned, looking very confused .

"What's going on here?" Riku asked, gesturing at my arm around Namine

"You know me and Roxas are going out." Namine said to Riku and Yuffie, giving them a look that said 'we'll explain later'.

"Who's this?" I gestured toward Sora

"Name's Sora. I'm Kairis' boyfriend." he replied, and he held out his hand, and I shook it

"Nice to meet you." I said, giving him a quick death glare

"Well, we'd better go. Come on Sora." and Kairi dragged Sora out of the coffee shop

Once they were gone, I threw my arm off of Namine

"So...uh... care to explain?" Riku asked switching his gaze between me and Namine

"Roxas and I are pretending to go out, to make Kairi jealous." Namine replied simply and I nodded in agreement

"Aww... That's so cute!" Yuffie said enthusiastically

Me and Riku just gave her a blank stare, and Namine just looked embarassed.

"We should probably be heading back." and he got up, pushed in his chair, and walked out hand in hand with Yuffie

"That's gonna take some time getting used to." I said, and Namine nodded in agreement

Then I walked Namine back to her house.

"Hey Namine, thanks for helping me out."

She just nodded, and walked inside, so I began walking home.

**Namine POV**

After I closed the door, I ran up to my room, and I got my sketchbook out. I grabbed some colored pencils, I didn't know what I was drawing until I finished it. I looked at the picture, and a single tear ran down my cheek, and fell on the picture. Their in my hands, was a perfectly detailed picture of Roxas kissing me.

_If only you knew how I felt about you Roxas. If only you would look beside you at me, instead of across the room and Kairi._

Under the picture I wrote: If only me and you were together. I wouldn't feel so empty inside. If only you knew how I felt about you Roxas. If only you would look beside you at me, instead of across the room and Kairi.

Then I hugged my sketchbook, and I cried myself to sleep.

End Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was sad. Please review to tell me what you thought.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!) or the song I used in this chapter**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret **

**Namine POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Hey Namine, we're going to the mall today. You wanna come?" Roxas asked and I jumped awake

"Yeah! When are we going!?" I asked excitedly, now wide awake

"Uh... we'll pick you up at 12:00. Is that alright?" he asked uncertainly, and I glanced at the clock, it read: 10:43, I had plenty of time

"Yeah see you then." I replied, and I hung up

I then glanced down, and I saw my sketchbook still lying open in my lap, still open to the picture. I could see a couple of damp places on the picture where my tears had fallen. I sighed, and I closed the sketchbook, and then hid it in my nightstand. Then I grabbed a towel, and some clothes and threw them in the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot from all the tears I shed last night, and my clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them last night. I quickly undressed and turned the water up as high as it would go. I took a nice long shower, and I dried myself off. Then I put on a baby blue tank top, and a pair of jeans.

I walked back to my room, and put on a pair of diamond stud earrings, and a gold necklace with a locket that held a picture of me and Roxas in it. Roxas had given it to me for my 12th birthday. I opened the locket and stared at the picture for a few moments thinking about what he said to me the day he gave it to me. I closed the locket before I would start crying. Then I ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

I made myself some bacon, and eggs and I quickly ate them, then washing them down with a glass of apple juice. Then I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to my mom saying that I was going out with my friends and I would be back in a couple of hours. No sooner had I written the note, I heard a car pulling up into the driveway and honking the horn to tell me that they were here.

I grabbed my wallet and my cellphone, and closed and locked the door. I ran up to the car and I got into the passenger side. Riku and Yuffie were in the backseat talking.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey Namine!" Yuffie greeted once again on a sugar high

I glanced at Riku.

"It's not my fault! She was eating sugar way before we picked her up." he answered innocently

"Hey Nami" Roxas greeted using the nickname he gave me years ago

I told him to stop calling me that, but he never does listen. So I came up with a nickname for him that he hates.

"Hey Roxie" I retorted back

"Aww... That's not fair. You know I hate that name. It sounds so girly." Roxas pouted

I stuck out my tongue to show that I didn't care how much he hated it.

"Hey Roxas put on some music." Riku said throwing Roxas' CD case to him

Roxas flipped through some cds and finally found a cd he liked. Then he selected a track, and as the song started my heart sank. Roxas started tapping his fingers to the beat, and Yuffie was singing in a high pitched voice while Riku was laughing at her. While I sat there trying to pretend nothing was wrong, but on the inside I felt horrible.

_Why did he have to pick this song?... Curse The All American Rejects for writing this song!_

**Dirt Little Secret**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_  
When I've known this all along_

_  
I go around a time or two_

_  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_  
Find out games you don't wanna play_

_  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_  
(Dirty little secret)_

_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_  
When we live such fragile lives_

_  
It's the best way we survive_

_  
I go around a time or two_

_  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_  
Find out games you don't wanna play_

_  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_  
(Dirty little secret)_

_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_  
The way she feels inside (inside)_

_  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_  
And all I've tried to hide_

_  
It's eating me apart_

_  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_  
(Dirty little secret)_

_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_  
My dirty little secret_

_  
Dirty little secret_

_  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_  
Who has to know_

When the song finished, I was biting my lip and clutching my necklace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuffie giving me a questionable look. I slowly lowered my hand away from my necklace.

Luckily Roxas and Riku were to caught up in the music to of noticed. Hopefully Yuffie wouldn't put two and two together. I made a quick glance back to Yuffie, and she had started another conversation with Riku. I mentally sighed to myself.

I continued to look out the window for the remainder of the ride. Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes, we arrived at the mall.

Over the entrance stood a big sign that read: Sunset Hills Mall. We walked in, and their was a huge selection of stores. Yuffie was staring straight ahead, with a hungry expression across her face. We glanced at where she was looking. It was a shop called "Candy World".

All three of us grabbed her arms as she tried to make a run for it. We started dragging her away from the store.

"Noooooo!" Yuffie cried as we dragged her away, while many people were staring at her like she was crazy

We dragged her into Macys. She finally stopped yelling, but she started running around picking up everything.

"Oooh! Look at this! Wouldn't this look so good on me!?" Yuffie asked holding up a shirt

Before anyone could answer her, she put it back and found a different shirt. Once again asking the same question with a different shirt. But once again before anyone could answer, she was back with a new shirt, and she kept doing this.

We all just stared with our mouths open, and eyes wide open staring at Yuffie.

"How is she always hyper all the time?" I asked to no one in particular

"I have no idea... But she scares the crap out of me..."Roxas answered

Suddenly Yuffie appeared back without a shirt in her hands.

"Hey Namine, Could you come here? I want to ask you something." Yuffie asked in a much more serious voice than it was 10 seconds ago

I nodded, and Yuffie led me far away from Riku and Roxas. Suddenly Yuffie turned to me, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You like Roxas, don't you?" Yuffie asked still staring into my eyes

I gasped.

"Wh-What gives you that idea?" I stuttered out, my voice cracking

"I've seen the way you look at him. The way you suddenly become depressed when he mentions Kairi, and what you did when he played "Dirty Little Secret"."

_Damn... She's smarter than we give her credit for..._

"Yeah... That's my dirty little secret." I replied softly look down at the ground

"Hey guys! Are yall hungry? Roxas is driving me crazy about getting lunch now." Riku screamed across the store, while the store associates looker very annoyed

"Yeah sure, we'll get lunch now." Yuffie yelled back in reply, then looked at me

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone..." Yuffie whispered to me, and we met up with Roxas and Riku to get lunch

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. School has been loading me with homework. Anyways please review to tell me what you thought. Oh, and bet your wondering what Roxas told Namine when he gave her the locket right? Well you'll find out in future chapters.


	3. Karaoke Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH (wish I did though, I'd be filthy rich!) or the songs I used in this chapter**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 3: Karaoke Madness **

**Namine POV**

_I can't believe she found out… I thought I was being discreet… I fYuffie found out, does that mean Riku knows?… No, he would have confronted me by now…_

"Namine come on! I'm about to die of starvation here!" Roxas yelled while rubbing his stomach for emphasis

Apparently I had been falling behind from the rest of the group. I quickened my pace, but I was still dragging my feet while deep in thought.

Suddenly Roxas was walking toward me breaking my train of thought. Apparently Riku and Yuffie went on ahead.

"Hey Namine?… Is something wrong? You look really distant, and you haven't talked since Yuffie dragged you away

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff at the moment." I replied using the same smile I had used so many times to hide my true feeling for him

It was partially true… I was deep in thought. But I wasn't fine… I haven't been fine, not since the day I realized my feelings for him…

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Roxas said grabbing my hand and leading me to the food court

I felt the heat rise to my face, and my face turned crimson.He led me to a table that Riku and Yuffie were already sitting, apparently waiting for us. Yuffie glanced down at my hand that was still clasped with his. She gave me a slight smile and a wink.

"Dude?… Why you holding her hand?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow glancing from our hands, to Roxas, to me

Apparently Roxas just noticed he was still holding my hand. He let go almost immediately while turning a very deep shade of crimson.I couldn't help but give a slight giggle at that.

"Uh… S-Sorry Namine… Didn't realize I was still holding you hand." Roxas said while scratching the back of his head nervously

"So what are we getting to eat?" Yuffie asked glancing around the food court

"How about we just get a x-large pizza to split between us." I said and the others nodded in agreement

So Riku and Roxas went to Pizza Hut to get a pizza which left me and Yuffie alone together.

"So… Why was Roxas holding your hand!? Did something happen!?" The once again overly-hyper Yuffie asked excitedly wanting to know every little detail of what happened

"No, nothing happened. I was just walking slowly, so Roxas grabbed my hand and led me here." I explained who likes to jump to conclusions

"Oh…" she said a little downcast

"Why do you care" I asked curious as to why she seemed sad with my explanation

"Well… I always thought you two look cute together, and now I find you like him. So I figure, maybe I could-" Yuffie started to explain, but I cut her off

"Promise me you won't try to get us together. He doesn't like me." I snapped at her

"But-" once again she started, but I cut her off again

"Promise me!"

"Okay, Okay I promise" she said with her fingers crossed secretly underneath the table

Right after she promised, Riku and Roxas came back carrying a x-large Pepperoni and Sausage pizza, and four Dr. Peppers. They handed us both our drinks, and we eagerly opened the box containing our pizza.

Roxas took a huge bite resulting with strands of cheese hanging out of his mouth, and pizza sauce all over his face. I laughed as I grabbed a napkin and started wiping his face off. As I was wiping the remaining sauce off his face, Sora and Kairi appeared at our table.

"Hey Kairi,… Hey Sora" Roxas greeted giving a short glare at Sora before taking another bite of pizza

"Yall wanna join us? We got plenty of pizza." Rike addressed to both of them

"No thanks, we were just-" Kairi started, but was interrupted by a chair being dragged across the floor, as Sora took a chair to the table and helped himself to the pizza

"Okay… I guess we are staying…" Kairi said and dragged a chair to the table for herself and grabbed a piece for himself

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked Kairi

"Just shopping, hanging out" Kairi replied

"Well we're probably going to be leaving soon. Do yall wanna come over and do some Karaoke?" Yuffie asked addressing all of us

We all agreed and the four of us piled in Riku's car, while Kairi and Sora following us in their car. I was thankful that the car ride was without any music, after all, look what happened after he played "Dirty Little Secret".

After a few minutes we arrived at Yuffie's house. She led us to the basement(Thank God it is soundproof) and she set up the karaoke on her 42 in. Plasma Screen TV.

"Who's first?" she asked and Riku walked up and grabbed the microphone

"I dedicate this song to my girlfriend! Yuffie!" he glanced at Yuffie who gave a slight blush

He pushed a button, and the song started immediately, He sung in a low voice.

**Beautiful Girls (Sean Kingston)**

Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

You're way too **beautiful girl**  
That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)

See it's very defined  
You're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You hav to get declined  
Oh Lord…  
My baby's driving me crazy

You're way too **beautiful girl ****  
**That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these **beautiful girls**  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

It was back in '99

Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

See it's very defined  
You're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You hav to get declined  
Oh Lord…  
My baby's driving me crazy

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these **beautiful girls**  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over

Now we are fussin'  
And now we are fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal,  
when they say its over

Riku finished the song, and he handed the microphone to Sora, and gave Yuffie a small kiss on the cheek. Sora selected a song, and started it. It was a relatively slow song.

**Collide (Howie Day)**

The dawn is breaking...

A light shining through...

You're barely waking...

And I'm tangled up in you. (yeah)

I'm open, you're closed.

Where I'll follow you'll go.

I worry I won't see your face Light up again.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow found you and I collide.

I'm quiet, you know, You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know, I'm always on your mind.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the stars refuse to shine.

Out of the back you fall in time Somehow find you and I collide...

Don't stop here...

I lost my place...

I'm close behind...

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

Out of the doubt that fills your mind You finally find, you and I collide.

You finally find, you and I collide.

You finally find, you and I collide.

The song ended and Sora sat down next to Kairi looking slightly embarrassed.

_Damn it… Isn't their a song not related to love to choose from?,,. Damn it, I'll just pick a random song_

The song started with a pop beat, and the words popped up on the screen.

**Everytime We Touch (Cascada)**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side_

_What is with these songs today?… I just had to pick __**THAT**__ song…_

I handed the microphone to Kairi, and she got up and chose a song quickly.

**Miracle (Cascada)**

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream,my world_

_But i was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo_

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle..._

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo_

As the song ended she was embarrassed because she realized she was dancing through the entire song. She tossed the microphone to Roxas who caught it in midair and picked his song.

**For You I will (Teddy Geiger)**

Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all 

_  
Nothing seems to be_

_  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

_  
Like you and the way that you're _

_  
Twisting your hair 'round your finger_

_  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_  
What I feel about you _

_**Chorus**_

_  
Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_  
Cannonball into the water_

_  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have_

_  
For you I will, for you I will _

_Forgive me if I stutter _

_  
From all of the clutter in my head_

_  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_  
Like a waterbed_

_  
Do I seem familiar_

_  
I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times_

_  
No more camouflage I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall _

_**Chorus 2**_

_  
Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_  
Cannonball into the water_

_  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have_

_  
For you I will, for you I will_

_  
But I've got to try_

_  
I'll muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_  
For you I will, for you I will _

_If I could the lights in the mall and create a mood, I would_

_  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, I would_

_  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do_

_  
To get through to you, yeah_

The song ended and he handed the mike to Yuffie. Kairi probably didn't notice, but Roxas kept sneaking glances at her while he was singing.

"This song goes out to everyone in this room." Yuffie said and she pushed play

**Crazy Thing Called Love (Michael Buble)**

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_  
This thing called love I must get round to it_

_  
I ain't ready_

_  
Crazy little thing called love_

This thing (this thing) 

_  
Called love (called love)_

_  
It cries (like a baby)_

_  
In a cradle all night_

_  
It swings (woo woo)_

_  
It jives (woo woo)_

_  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

_  
I kinda like it_

_  
Crazy little thing called love_

There goes my baby 

_  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

_  
She drives me crazy_

_  
She gives me hot and cold fever_

_  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip 

_  
And get on my track's_

_  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_  
And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_  
Until I'm ready_

_  
Crazy little thing called love_

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip 

_  
And get on my track's_

_  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)_

_  
And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)_

_  
Crazy little thing called love  
_

_  
This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_  
This thing called love I must get round to it_

_  
I ain't ready_

_  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Crazy little thing called love 

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

_  
Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah_

Silence fell over the room. We were all thinking the same exact thing.

_Damn… since when can Yuffie sing?…_

I checked my watch. It read: 10:47

"Shit!" I screamed earning confused looks from everyone in the room

"I need to get home." I said in answer to their confusion

"I'll take you back. I left my car here earlier." Roxas said and he took his keys out and led me to his car

End Chapter 3

So what did yall think? Please review to tell me what you thought of it. The song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" has many contributing artists, but I like his version the best. Well it's 1 in the morning and I've been typing for 3 hours straight so I'm going to bed.


End file.
